


Hunor me on my cradle day

by Niuq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, NSFW Art, Other, ficlet with bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/pseuds/Niuq
Summary: A birthday without lube is not a birthday.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hungarian Horntail
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Hunor me on my cradle day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



The lube didn’t want to come out. On Harry’s birthday. No matter how hard he pressed, the paste was stuck. Lesson: Never keep lube in the fridge to hide it behind medication. Harry was about to cry. But Hunor wouldn’t have honoured Harry if he couldn’t save the day. He pushed one of his many tail spikes into the tube – now Harry’s butt was covered in a slick layer.


End file.
